


Asking For A Friend Part Two

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Kayla meets Luke, Alex and her crush, Reggie (part two of Asking For A Friend)
Relationships: Kayla & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Asking For A Friend Part Two

It was after school, and Kayla was walking over to Julie's house to meet Reggie (as well as Alex and Luke).

She, Flynn and Carrie have all been over at Julie's house a thousand times, but she was still nervous about meeting her crush.

Since she knew the way to Julie's house like the back of her hand, she was there in no time and Julie was outside the garage to meet her.

Kayla could hear talking inside the garage, and Julie looks at her.

"They are excited to meet you, especially Reggie."

Kayla tilted her head to one side.

"They know about me?" she asked, and Julie nodded.

"Reggie pointed you out after the performance, and I told them you were my friend."

They went inside the garage, and Kayla smiled at the boys' conversation.

"Promise me you guys won't tease me when she gets here."

"We would never dream of it, Reginald."

Kayla and Julie looked at each other before Julie looked at the boys.

"Kayla's here!"

That stopped the conversation the boys had before turning their attention towards Kayla.

Kayla smiled at them, and she waved at them.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you guys."

Julie introduced them as Luke, Alex, and Reggie, and Luke looked at Reggie and he grinned.

"Hey, it’s your girlfriend."

Reggie glared at him.

"Dude, you promised!"

Kayla giggled, and she turned to Julie.

"I like them: they're cool."

Julie smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Reggie looked at Julie just then.

"Hey, Julie, do you think Kayla and I could be alone for a bit?"

"Ooh!" Luke replied, and Reggie looked pointedly at Luke and Alex.

"And can you take Luke and Alex with you?"

Julie nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

She led Luke and Alex out of the garage, and it was just Kayla and Reggie.

"Did you want to sit down on the couch?" he asked, and Kayla nodded.

"Sure."

They went over to the couch, and after they sat down, Reggie looked at her.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Kayla bit her lower lip.

She was always so bad about talking about herself:

She didn't always know what to say.

"I like to surf, I'm on the dance team, and I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan."

Reggie's eyes widen in surprise.

"That's cool! Julie got us all hooked on her music, and don't tell anyone, but I caught Luke singing ME! once."

Kayla smiled, and she looks at him.

"What's your favorite song by her?"

Reggie looked thoughtful for a minute and then he looked at her.

"I like Style."

Kayla's smile turned into a grin.

"Style is my favorite song by her: it's one of the songs that lifts me up if I'm feeling down."

Suddenly, Kayla's phone went off, and Kayla turned to Reggie, feeling her face go warm.

"Sorry."

Reggie shook his head.

"No, take it."

Kayla looked down at her phone, realizing she got a text from Sharpay, and it turned out that Sharpay wanted her home for dinner, and Kayla sighed.

She stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I guess my mom wants me home."

Reggie nodded, and he looked at her.

"It's okay. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?"

Kayla nodded and she smiled.

"Yeah, I like that. It was nice to meet you, and it was nice to meet Luke and Alex too."

Reggie smiled too.

"It was nice to meet you too."

As she left Julie's house (she texted Julie that she was leaving early), she thought about Reggie and how she couldn't wait to hang out with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
